Perfection
by ForeverAndAlwaysSuJu
Summary: EunHae of Super Junior. Donghae loves his Hyukjae, and he wants him to know that. He takes Hyukjae (and the readers) through his feelings and thoughts, wanting Eunhyuk to know how much he means to him. Just a brief oneshot, cute little fluff. Summary doesn't really help but hey what are you gonna do? It's a decent fluffy oneshot, that's all I can really say.


I will always be there for you. I will never leave you. When you fall, I will catch you. When I fall, you'll be there. When you break, I will fix you. And you've always been there to fix me.

You are my other half, you have always been my other half. Without you, I simply can't be myself. You're my best friend. You're my confidant. You're the person I'm in love with.

I know you don't think so, but I know you're perfect. Everything about you, I love and wish I had. Your dancing is perfect. Your singing is perfect. Your personality is perfect. Your looks are perfect. You are perfect.

I love the way you can be funny without trying, be adorable without trying, reduce me to nothingness just by wishing me good morning without trying. I know you don't exactly mean to, but you just innocently make me feel so…so _tingly _and _weird_, and I can't help myself from loving you.

I sometimes wonder if I do the same things to you. If I make you feel the same ways you make me feel. I'd had these feelings for you for a long time before I finally got the guts to tell you about them myself in person, in just the right way, and I was rewarded and relieved when you leaned in and we shared our first kiss together.

But I still always felt self conscious around you. In fact, finding out that you loved me too actually made me feel _more_ self conscious around you. I felt like I had to be extra careful and be really adorable around you, or you would find something wrong with me and your feelings for me would eventually fade. But now I know that you feel the same for me as I do for you. And now I know you always will.

And yet after all this time you can still make me blush just by looking at me. That gummy smile of yours always improves my day, no matter what happens. I could be having a horrible, terrible day and you could make all of that go away just by wrapping your arms around my waist and telling me you love me.

I remember our first night "together" as if it was just last night. I was so shy, I think that was the most shy I've ever felt, especially in front of you. It felt weird to be so openly exposed to you, but I knew I had nothing to worry about. 1) We have all the same parts anyway, and 2) because I knew you loved me and didn't care what I looked like underneath in order to love me. It was the real me that counted, not what I looked like, and I feel the same for you.

I love how we laugh every time we go out on stage, because the fans die for the EunHae, even though the things we do on stage are just to please the ELFs. When we're on stage, its all girly giggles and "secret" hugs, and "hidden" affection. In real life, its so much more than that, more than the ELFs will ever understand. They just put us together because we look cute and we're really close. In reality, we're together because that's where we're supposed to be. That's where we're right.

There are times when I just break down and need someone. Not someone to talk to, not someone to listen to. I just need someone. Someone to just…be with. And you're that person. And with you, I know that I'm never alone. You're always there when I need you.

I know this sounds so very cliché, but I know we were meant for each other. I feel like we were born just for the sole purpose of being with each other. To be in Super Junior and make music for the fans. I feel like we couldn't have been born without each other. I simply cannot even picture my life without you in it. It's plain and simple - not possible.

I remember when you asked me, "Donghae, what's more important to you, me, or your life?" and I simply answered, "Is there any difference? You are my life." Well, Hyukjae, I wasn't kidding. I wasn't just saying that so you wouldn't ask again. I meant everything. You, Lee Hyukjae, Eunhyuk, Anchovy, Monkey, the Dancing Machine, the Porn Maniac…you are my life and I wouldn't want it any other way.

I know we've had our share of arguments - _fights_, even - but we wouldn't be a great couple if we didn't. Only the best of couples fight. When I'm in the room crying after a fight, and I know that you're crying too, something in the back of my mind makes me feel better. If we're both so upset enough to cry over each other, it means our love must be strong enough to fight for.

We are perfect.


End file.
